An arrangement is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,980 and is used especially for a bobbin creel for working in individual reinforcement filaments into a hose blank. A rubber hose is extruded onto a mandrel in an endless method. A dense layer of filaments is spiraled onto this first rubber layer in that a bobbin creel rotates about the carrier formed of mandrel and rubber hose. By advancing the carrier in the axial direction thereof, a spirally-shaped filament layer is formed having a filament angle which is dependent upon the advancing speed and the rotational speed of the bobbin creel.
From U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,980, it is known that the filaments are guided through a row of holes which are arranged equidistantly from each other on a peripheral line of a positioning ring. One reinforcement filament is guided radially inwardly through each hole. The positioning ring concentrically surrounds or encloses a rotation-symmetric, funnel-shaped deflecting element. The deflecting element has a continuously tapering channel having an annularly-shaped inlet opening and a smaller annularly-shaped outlet opening. The reinforcement filaments are guided on the radially inner surface of the deflecting element onto the carrier which is surrounded by the deflecting element.
It has been shown that threading through holes is very work intensive. Furthermore, the reinforcement filaments run freely and unguided between the holes in the positioning ring and the carrier on a relatively long radial inner surface. This is so because the positioning ring must have a large diameter in order to accommodate all bores. In this way, no constant spacing of the reinforcement filaments on the carrier can be ensured. In addition, it is possible that individual reinforcement filaments cross over each other.